


【盾冬】Sharksucker 鮣鱼

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 设定参考《雪崩》。一个卡车司机和一个不请自来的搭车者的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

从18号公路的高架口下来的时候，巴基知道他被一个滑板客吸上了。

那一瞬间，他的后车厢震颤了0.1秒，轮胎发出可疑的摩擦声。“活见鬼。”他低骂一声，调出三维影像，果不其然，一个电磁吸盘牢牢固定在他的后车门处，上头连着一根长约五十英尺的蛛网纤维绳。再往后看，一个穿深蓝色潜水服的家伙就在那里，紧绷的布料饱裹着饱满的肌肉，他脚踩滑板，纵横驰骋的模样舒服得仿佛是在海上冲浪。

巴基当了两年卡车司机，平生最反感的就是这些滑板客。他们靠着一身价值不菲的装备游走在车流间，从一辆车跳到下一辆车，半点路费都不出，还分分钟把你甩在后头。他又瞟了一眼影像，猛打方向盘插进旁边的车流，希望紧跟上来的厢式货车能把这个该死的家伙逼走，或者——运气好的话——直接碾死他。

嗯，每年被碾死的滑板客也不计其数。

但这家伙显然是个中好手。他只将身体向侧边一斜，猛蹬地面，就一个优雅的凌空飞跃踩上了厢式货车的右侧。巴基看见他脚下的滑板在半空中自动变化形状，完美契合了新的着陆点。接着，这家伙又来了一个利落的扭身，在完成一段夸张的蹬墙滑行之后，重新跟上了巴基的车速。

真烦人，巴基想。

他在触屏上敲了几个位置，车厢内升起数个不同的三维图像，全都是驾驶室的不同视角。屏幕上他可以清晰看到滑板客正在他的保险杠附近晃悠，那家伙的紧身衣胸口画着一颗巨大的白色星星，滑板上也有星星，老天，他还在里头装了灯管，黑暗中散发着安康鱼一样的亮光。

“傻逼星星男。”巴基咕哝，狂按几下喇叭想要让他滚开。无效。星星男收短了尼龙绳，现在他滑到巴基的左侧了，时速60英里的狂风吹乱了他的金色短发。他居然连头盔都不戴，就戴着一个护目镜，现在，他朝巴基潇洒地挥了挥右手。

“滚开。”巴基降下车窗吼他。

星星男笑了，他笑起来像个电影明星。“你好，”他大喊道，“多谢你捎我一程！”

“快滚！”

巴基猛踩油门，发动机转速瞬间飙升。星星男见状立马放长了绳子，急速避开迎面而来的车辆，一般人大概能被这恐怖的惯性甩飞出去，但巴基瞟见他又一次悠哉游哉地抬起手。妈的，他居然朝巴基敬了个军礼。

“你没有别的车可跟吗！”他探头出去骂道。

“他们都没你快！”

也是，巴基现在是路上的领头羊了，他的卡车是改装过的，速度本身就快别人一大截，何况他还有个跟屁虫想要甩掉。所以他还能怎么办？

景物嗖嗖从视野里消退，车窗外冲进来的狂风发出歇斯底里的叫声。巴基一眼看见前方的掉头车道，运气真好，现在他可以来个潇洒的漂移，不减速掉头，后头那家伙八成会再次被惯性扔出去，在空中来个一百八十度急转，绳子缠在护栏上。他知道蛛网纤维很难被扯断，但不试试怎么知道呢。再不济的话，他至少能让星星男召回那个该死的吸盘，哪来的滚回哪去。

他挤进车道，暗暗做好准备。星星男或许猜出了他的意图，在他行动的瞬间，星星男马上踩住滑板上的刹车。没用的，小子，巴基的卡车比一般的车重得多，果然滑板和地面擦出了一团团红色的火花，速度丝毫不减，星星男咬牙切齿，突然收短绳索，纵身跃向空中，接着他从整个护栏上方一跃而过，滑板上的星星在半空中拖出一道圆润的抛物线。

碰！

他撞上了巴基的后车厢，但他脚下的滑板真是个见鬼的高科技玩意儿，居然在空中扫描了着陆点并完成了自我调节，稳稳着陆，再像个弹簧一样在巴基的后车门上轻松一跳。接着他最希望的场景发生了——星星男松开吸盘，尼龙绳飞速回缩，连同吸盘一起收进他右臂上的机械装置里，可这并不是结束，他现在借着最后一点惯性在巴基的车顶上滑行，踩着他的挡风玻璃跳下来，哐当！吸盘又回来了。

“耶稣基督！”巴基叫道。

星星男稳稳当当地落下来，还敲敲他的车门，像个警察一样瞟着他，“注意行车安全。”

被一个滑板客提醒注意安全，巴基简直哭笑不得。对方什么事都没有，他却要因为这个突然的掉头不得不多跑一英里冤枉路，真见鬼了。

所以他认命了，随便他吸多久吧。而且说真的，经历了这么一出以后他也没办法再跟星星男置气，这家伙太厉害了，人是没办法对实力碾压自己的家伙发飙的。如果有机会的话巴基想叫这家伙教自己一两招，至于现在，他更想知道对方的名字。

“喂！”他冲窗外喊道，“你叫什么？！”

“史蒂夫！”

一个司空见惯的名字，“我是巴基！”

“你好巴基，”那家伙笑道，“很高兴认识你！”

作为滑板客来讲，这家伙礼貌过头了。巴基撇撇嘴，心想今天的怪事还真是一桩连着一桩。

之后的两英里他按正常速度开车，一路拖着这条跟屁虫驶向前方。他最终的目的地远在一千英里外，短时间内也到不了。眼看着时间将近凌晨，他决定找个汽车旅馆过夜。下个红绿灯口他停了下来，调出电子地图，这时他副驾的车窗处飞进一只滑板，接着，史蒂夫像只猫鼬一样钻了进来。

“你干什么？”

巴基抓过电击棒，以防万一，他还拿出了枪套里的枪。

“嘿，别冲动，我就进来打个招呼，”对方摆了个投降的手势，“还要来说声谢谢。”

巴基狐疑地放下枪，正好这时红灯结束了，他只能先发动车往前走。史蒂夫刚把滑板丢在地板上，全身就被车速猛地压向靠垫。他摘下目镜朝巴基笑了笑，眼神在说“哈，飙得挺快”，但巴基只注意到他英俊的脸，还有他的紧身衣，天，近距离看这也太紧了。

他知道一般滑板客的制服都是用氨纶做的，贴身，吸汗，就是滑溜溜的看上去很丑。但史蒂夫这身的材质他认不出来，效果更接近蛛网纤维，但比那高级。它紧绷绷地贴着他每一寸肌肉，简直就像什么都没穿。巴基一直忍不住想去偷瞄对方腹部以下，那地方正好是星星的末尾，有几个红白相间的条纹……再往下，呃。

幻想中的画面并没有出现。

史蒂夫穿了个黑色护裆，上头挂满数不清的工具口袋。匕首、枪套、备用吸盘，以及还有其他滑板客要用的东西。行吧，行吧。

但并没有改善多少。巴基重新瞥向他的脸，这鼻梁，这嘴唇，还有这双眼睛，妈的，他有点想入非非了。

“……你该不会是个拦车的吧？”

“什么？”

史蒂夫夸张地瞪大眼，“你在说什么鬼话，当然不是了。你觉得我像吗？”

“抱歉。”巴基揉了揉鼻子，他忍住没说出的下一句是：因为你太迷人了。

“我就是个玩滑板的。”

“好吧，我在路上遇上的家伙一般不会，呃——那么正直或者纯洁，我每到一个加油站或者汽车旅馆都会遇上一大堆拦车的，搞得我有点想太多。”

史蒂夫点点头，“其实我也能理解。”

“为什么？”

史蒂夫弯弯嘴角，“作为卡车司机，你长得不太一般。”

巴基挑眉，伸出食指点了点自己的脸，又敲了敲左手的义肢，“你指哪部分？”

“都有。”

“你可真是个嘴甜的混蛋。”

史蒂夫哈哈笑了，“别这样说，我不太会恭维人，经常有人说我的恭维就和我搭讪男孩子的技术一样糟糕。”

巴基配合地笑了几声，男孩子？他感受到试探的意味。史蒂夫正偏头打量他，视线从他的脸一直看到到消失在袖子里的义肢，巴基觉得这双藏在金色睫毛后的眼睛似乎心怀不轨，很难说他是在好奇，还是在窥伺。

巴基干咳一声。

史蒂夫立刻收回视线。“发生了什么？”他假装不经意问。

“一场意外。”

话题戛然而止，巴基不想多说，好在史蒂夫还算识相，没再多问。气氛一直诡异的沉默着，下个路口巴基驶进闸道，开始打量电子地图上的旅馆。一个黄色光点表示他的车，周围零散的其他光点表示附近的汽车旅馆，红色表示客满，绿色表示可用。但现在他放眼望去四周鲜红一片，像发生错误的显示器面板。

“该死，到处都满了。”

巴基焦虑地按了一下地图上的减号，显示半径扩大了，但依旧没看到可入住的旅馆。“一定是美国队长搞的鬼，”巴基忍不住自言自语，“你知道美国队长吗？”

“隐约听过，那个雇佣兵？”

“是啊，他受雇抓毒贩和妓女，搞得那帮家伙只敢躲到小旅馆里做生意。操，看来我今晚只能睡车上了。”

史蒂夫“哦”了一声，巴基瞟见他轻咬了下嘴唇，似乎欲言又止。

“怎么了？”巴基问。

“我不知道这合不合适，”史蒂夫似乎在斟酌什么，“其实……我倒是能想到一个办法。”

“具体说说。”

“附近有个滑板客的据点可以落脚，有安保系统，所以你不用担心有人惦记车上的货，要去的话我只用打个电话就行了。”

巴基再次露出怀疑，“真的？现在我觉得你像个连环杀手。”

“天，所以我觉得这不太合适，”史蒂夫哭笑不得，“而且我也没说这是免费提供的。”

“追车，和我套近乎，引诱我去某个鸟不拉屎的地方，你离连环杀手只剩一步之遥了。”

“你都想到哪里去了？”

巴基干巴巴地哼了声，他暗暗比较两人的体型，心想史蒂夫未必能杀得了他。而且说真的，他还有点好奇所谓的“并非免费”。

“你是要收钱还是怎么的？”

史蒂夫抿着下嘴唇，“我给你提供一晚上住处，报酬是……你出发的时候能不能捎上我？”

“啥？”

史蒂夫的表情有些窘迫，“这么说肯定太奇怪了——其实我在公路旅行，想找个合适的旅伴兼司机，我从车窗外面看到你的脸以后就决定是你了。”

“你还说你不是拦车的。”

“不一样，我不收费，而且我是1号。”

“哇，好高兴哦，因为我恰好就是0号耶，”巴基捏着假嗓说，“我要卖屁股才能换到住处，你当我是个傻子？”

后半句声调徒然降低，着实吓了史蒂夫一跳。

“你误会了，”几秒的停顿后，对方仍在固执地坚持，“我也没说一定要做爱什么的。我只是觉得一个人旅行很孤单，要怎么发展由你决定，当然也可以只做朋友。”

巴基目不转睛地盯着他，想从他眼里看出半点破绽，该死，完全没有，史蒂夫真诚得就像他妈的神父。要换以前巴基可能会以为这是天上掉下来的艳遇，但现在不会了。

他杀气腾腾地眯起眼，史蒂夫稍有些畏缩，他现在的表情让巴基以为自己踢了一只小狗。

“你该下车了，”巴基说，“再摆出更多的小狗脸我也依然会踢你。”

“关于我的提议——”

“滚出我的车。”

史蒂夫只好拿起他的滑板，就在巴基准备慢慢减速让这人滚下车的一瞬，五六个吸盘接二连三地撞上他的后车厢，车内瞬间警铃大作。


	2. Chapter 2

这条公路从来就不缺劫匪，他们跟滑板客一个德行，先是劈里啪啦扔一堆又大又重的抓勾，上头自带切割器，乍看像去有点像虎克船长的钩子手。这玩意儿可以轻松地切开车身，不管是钢板还是镍板都不是对手。接着，他们又甩出电磁吸盘，到时整辆车就像被西部牛仔套牢的马一样动弹不得，由着他们一个接一个吸走货箱。对娴熟的劫匪来说，一套流程下来恐怕都用不了五分钟。

巴基的第一个反应就和所有司机一样，猛踩油门，提速再提速。车辆在他的过激操作下有些失控，蹭上了马路旁边的护栏。史蒂夫的脑袋被这一撞磕到了右侧车窗，“噢！”他痛叫，巴基压根没理他，两只眼睛一眨不眨地盯着路，左手金属臂发出狂躁的吱嘎声，他用它单手操纵方向盘，另一只手飞快地调出车外影像。

对方有六个人，三个开蠢到爆的卡丁车，一看就是无可救药的朋克青年。两个骑摩托，还有一个像史蒂夫一样玩滑板。他们的衣服五颜六色，头发也是，车身用喷漆搞了一大堆侮辱人的图案。车头不知道是用石膏还是树脂搞了一排愚蠢的龅牙，乍看上去就像一群海狸在冲巴基咆哮。

“品味堪忧。”史蒂夫评价。

“是啊，”巴基把金属臂伸出窗外，竖起他的中指，“希望他们的屁眼准备好挨枪子了。”

说完他向左猛打方向，狠拉手刹，伴随着女鬼尖叫一般的刹车声，车辆突然90度转弯整个横在了街上。此时巴基已经单手掏枪开始一轮疯狂扫射，他用的可是大口径子弹，万幸他的金属臂稳得就像摄像机云台一样。

子弹溅起一排火花，劫匪默契地散开，仿佛数条灵活的松鼠一样上蹿下跳。等巴基打空弹夹，他们又重新回到原处

“危险！”史蒂夫喊道。巴基的视线一花，史蒂夫从右侧扑上来，差点把他的头压进裤裆。轰然巨响，一个尖啸着的抓勾直接撞在左侧窗口处，如果史蒂夫再慢一秒它说不定就已经抓着巴基的脑袋回去了，当然是人首分离那种。

“谢了！”巴基挣脱他。车辆刚才处在无人驾驶的状态，他赶紧抓牢方向盘，突然换到倒车档。劫匪估计没想到他还有这招，他听到碰撞声，惨叫声，还有一辆可怜的摩托像是生菜叶一样被碾得吱吱响的声音。现在巴基管不了那么多了，他停止倒车，沿着原先的道路风驰电掣地冲了出去。

“还有五个人，”史蒂夫望着三维影像，“同伴的牺牲好像让他们更愤怒了。”

“这帮家伙肯定嗑了不少。”

突然哐当一声响，巴基往右边一瞟，发现是史蒂夫把吸盘扔到了车外，现在他夹着滑板，戴回目镜，正从车窗处探头跃跃欲试。

“操你的，你别发疯！”巴基大嚷。

史蒂夫不以为意地摆摆手，下一秒，他已纵身跃出窗外。

真是个疯子。

他成功转移了劫匪的目标，他们估计也觉得稀奇，天底下居然还有自己蹦出来当活靶子的家伙。史蒂夫放长绳索，现在他的身影几乎完全淹没在几辆车刺目的灯光里。巴基得专心开车，顾不上仔细看他干了什么。只听到砰砰几声枪响，接着是刺耳的轮胎摩擦声，一辆侧翻的卡丁车仿佛溜冰一样滑出去几十英尺，车上的骑手不知道是不是死了，趴在驾驶座没有半点反应。

史蒂夫的个人秀还在继续，他松开粘在巴基车上的电磁吸盘，吸在另一辆卡丁车愚蠢的龅牙上。劫匪的摩托试图撞他，他以惊人的操作擦着它飞过去。子弹接踵而至，但史蒂夫在枪林弹雨中就像在冲浪似的，那些飞溅的子弹不过是毫无威胁的小小水花。

又转过一个街角，史蒂夫手中的吸盘像个盾牌那样抛出去，飞行轨迹流畅优美，但那个被命中后脑勺的骑手估计不那么想。他被从车上拽下来，史蒂夫一个轻巧的飞跃就从他身上跳了过去。现在他和巴基的距离越拉越远了，一片浓得跟墨水似的柴油尾气散开后，巴基直接弄丢了他的踪影，操。

他沉重地叹了口气，“如果那混球死了我八成会留下心理阴影的。”自言自语完毕，巴基踩下刹车，来了个原地掉头，沿着自己来时的路飞奔回去。

远远他就看见了车祸现场，一堆支离破碎的残骸正在汽油里燃烧，有几辆无辜的车经过，看见这惨状都绕着走。无人报警，反正这年头的警察都懒得干活。巴基东张西望了一番也没看见史蒂夫的影子，正疑惑着，不远处忽然传来一声短促的枪响，一片灌木亮起又熄灭。巴基立刻把车停下来，只见史蒂夫蹬着滑板从路基外面的斜坡处滑出，背后有辆空无一人的卡丁车，正冒着浓浓黑烟。

“跑了一个。”史蒂夫摊了摊手。他看起来毫发无伤，又一次把吸盘甩到了巴基车上。

巴基一时不知道该说些什么，暗暗松了一口气，他突然意识到电磁吸盘的声音居然会让他感到安心。

妈的，他绝对是被这混蛋洗脑了。

“你说那个有保安系统的地方在哪儿？”他朝窗外喊。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，随即挺直腰杆，看上去很高兴，“在引火区，”他回应，“前方右转一英里，看到一个百吉饼店就调头，差不多就到了。”

“谢了，老兄。”巴基用他努力挤出来的真诚声音说。史蒂夫回以微笑，“不介意我再在你车后待会儿吧？”

“你爱待多久待多久。”巴基回答。史蒂夫远远伸出一只拳头，巴基懒洋洋地朝它的方向碰了碰。

 

* * *

 

“鲨鱼……傻屌？”巴基打量着据点外的招牌。

“是鮣鱼，”史蒂夫咕哝，“那是对滑板客的统称。”

“哦，你们这帮傻屌。”

史蒂夫翻了翻白眼。

据点里没有其他人，房间不大，家具也就孤零零的那么几样。这地方果然只是给滑板客歇脚用的，拿来睡觉都嫌简陋。好在巴基不是个喜欢吹毛求疵的人，外面院墙上的那几架机枪就足够让他安心了，它们排成一排立在似乎被火烧过的铁丝网处，放眼望去简直就像高压电线上放哨的乌鸦。

他把车停在院子里，看着史蒂夫在门边的触摸屏上签下两人的名字，又划拉了几个按钮，叮，一旁的自动贩卖机弹出两人份的洗漱用品，还有甜甜圈和咖啡。

“这么晚了你还喝咖啡？”

史蒂夫端起纸杯抿了一口，“这地方需要守夜，我先守，四小时后以后叫你。”

巴基耸耸肩。这时他听到远处传来几声鞭炮似的回音，轰隆隆的，一开始他以为附近有个建筑工地，现在才想明白，估计又是什么黑帮在玩火箭筒对轰那一套。

果然需要守夜。

他睡了四小时多一点，醒来已经早上五点钟了。起床的时候他几乎在梦游，步履蹒跚，像个僵尸一样晃到了门外。

史蒂夫嘲笑他，“不习惯早起？”

“闭嘴。”

史蒂夫塞给他一个甜甜圈，他咬了一口，贪婪地舔着里面的橙子味夹心。

“我去看看车有什么地方要修的。”说着，他一口气吃了三个甜甜圈，热量真美好。他打量着自动贩卖机，琢磨着要不要再点一个华夫饼加草莓糖浆。

玻璃反光中，他看到史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，“你怎么还没有得糖尿病？”

巴基冲他竖起金属中指。

修车是个麻烦活，昨天那帮见鬼的劫匪在他车上凿了好几个洞，好在都不大，他可以等这次长途跑完再去处理。他把时间花在检查发动机和变速箱方面，仰面躺着，抹掉一滴落在下巴上的润滑剂。密密麻麻的管子和线路挡在眼前，他擦去那些在先前的战斗力不幸溅上去的碎肉，掏出扳手敲敲打打。

工程进行到一半，他的脑子里却莫名其妙想起了史蒂夫。

他真要带那家伙上路吗？

他们对彼此一点都不了解，他甚至不知道史蒂夫是不是他的真名。对方说他在公路旅行，得了，现在还有这么傻白甜的人么？但是长途驾驶的时候有个伴也挺好的，史蒂夫看起来完全不会拖累他。

从某些角度上来说，史蒂夫还是他喜欢的类型。

超喜欢的好吗。

看看那脸，那胸，那肌肉，他从昨天开始就在幻想往他的臀沟里扔一枚25美分的硬币了。

……但他不敢。

因为他见过史蒂夫拽着绳索玩滑板的模样，鼓起的肱二头肌几乎撑爆袖子，这力道分分钟就能把他的脖子拧成麻花。不过他仍然无可救药地感到兴奋，脑袋里有个声音用哼歌一样的语气说：你喜欢他，就算他是个巨大的谜团，你还是喜欢他。

看来答案已经有了。

他叹了口气，从车底倒退着爬出来。天已经大亮了，他踱着步子走向后车门，安全装置扫描了他的视网膜，滴，识别成功。

里头都是金属货箱，老实说连他自己都不确定每个箱子里装的都是什么。他站在最后一个箱子跟前，上头的警告标识耷拉着一个角，他把它重新贴好，然后盯着整块光滑结实的箱盖开始发呆。

如果他不开去目的地，带着这玩意儿逃跑会怎么样？

算了，只是想想。

他回到房间里，史蒂夫正在穿衣服，他的头发乱糟糟的，嘴里咬着自己的目镜，像个刚睡醒结果找不着拖鞋的笨蛋。

“快点，十分钟后我们上路。”

“我们？”史蒂夫的眼睛亮了起来，他终于把胳膊塞进了袖子，吐掉目镜，擦了擦上面的口水，“你愿意考虑我的提议了？”

“对。所以快穿你的星星连体衣吧。”

十分钟后巴基开车驶出院落，车厢上粘着一条鮣鱼。进入高速时这条鱼还稳稳地跟着，巴基降下车窗大喊他的名字，“史蒂夫！”

“干什么？”

“如果你被碾死我是不会帮你收尸的！”

“真有礼貌！”

巴基哈哈大笑，打开车上的音响，一首激烈的摇滚最适合当前的心情。路还很远，其他的事情以后再考虑吧。

 


	3. Chapter 3

等他们开到更偏远的黑色荒漠中，巴基不得不放慢车速，以便绕过地上的垃圾、动物尸体或者一大堆冒着浓浓黑烟的汽车残骸。史蒂夫比较忙，平均每分钟都要来一个特技动作躲开地上的障碍。一小时后他大概厌倦了这种跨栏游戏，一手扒着车窗，一手拉着绳索，电磁吸盘往里一扔，他就跟鱼似的滑了进来。

“放风时间结束了？”巴基调侃他。

“你甚至都呼吸不到新鲜空气。”史蒂夫没好气道。

巴基放下车窗，让所谓“新鲜空气”进来，实际上涌进来的只是弥漫着化学味道的污染空气。史蒂夫冲他翻白眼，从口袋里掏出一个叠成四折的平板，刚刚展开，那东西就叮叮咚咚地响了起来。

“接个电话。”史蒂夫咕哝。

巴基表示“你随意”。

史蒂夫戴上耳机，“——我在旅行，是的，是的，山姆你别紧张兮兮了。”

巴基越过史蒂夫的肩头悄悄瞟了几眼，屏幕没有显示图像，他也听不到那个叫山姆的人在说什么。“……我不需要帮助，我一个人完全没问题，我和——”他瞟了巴基一眼，“卡车司机在一起。天哪，你当我是什么，第一次独自上学的小朋友吗？”

他发出一阵欢快的笑声。不管那个山姆是谁，史蒂夫显然和他亲如兄弟，搞不好还远胜兄弟。啧。

巴基的金属手指原本松散地搭在方向盘上，现在突然绷紧了。

他们又聊了几句，史蒂夫全程愉悦而放松，等电话挂断，他放下平板的时候脸上还挂着笑。巴基绷着脸，尽量不动声色地问他，“男朋友？”

“不是。”

方向盘在他左手下哀鸣，“未来的男朋友？”

史蒂夫困惑地看了他一眼，“不，当然不，只是一个操心过度的家伙，你知道的，那种会逼着你每次出门都给他打十个电话报备的朋友。”

方向盘得救了。

巴基露出一个鲨鱼似的假笑，“那挺好的，”他说，“挺好。”

短暂的静默。史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，看着挡风玻璃外，“对了，你怎么会当上卡车司机的？”

“缺钱，又不会干别的。你呢，滑板有这么好玩吗？”

“好玩，”史蒂夫微笑，“我十六岁以前只有一百磅出头，身高不到六英尺。”

“不会吧？”

“真的，所以我只能选择一些灵活的、小个子也能做好的运动，滑板是其中之一。”

“那你怎么不去当个办公室雇员？”

“我是个孤儿，背景审查那套我就不过关，”他耸耸肩，“遇到山姆以前我都是一个人，生活就是打架、滑板、打架，我能活下来真是个奇迹。”

“还长出了这么一身伟岸的肌肉。”

史蒂夫哧地笑了，“如果你也惹毛了黑帮被迫成天打架逃命的话，你也会长出来的。”

巴基闻言哈哈大笑。他回忆着自己的过去，古老的城区，盘根错节的铁丝路障，人们围在熊熊燃烧的汽油桶旁边取暖。他曾经把手伸向加油站的旧卡车，就为了偷一个不新鲜的汉堡。那个司机用关禁闭来惩罚他，让他像个皮球一样在散发着柴油味车厢里颠簸了一下午。后来每次他回想起这段记忆，都怀疑就是那股柴油味让他最终在几年后步上了卡车司机的后尘。

他还记得最终他掉出车厢，差点呕出自己的内脏，再抬头时看见了朗姆洛。

见鬼的朗姆洛。

“你还好吗？”

史蒂夫的声音把他带了回来，史蒂夫。那么低沉那么柔和的声音，穿透他内心的纠葛，让他的每根神经都开心地蹦了起来。他肯定是掉进什么该死的迷情陷阱了，因为在他的印象里这还是头一遭。

一股奇妙的冲动涌上心头，“其实我惹过黑帮，”巴基突然开口，“我跟他们有很长的渊源。”

“哦？”史蒂夫打量他。

他猛地咬住下唇，该死，他从来没有燃起过这么明显的倾诉欲。史蒂夫值得信任吗？真的值得吗？

要么说，要么闭嘴，二选一，天平开始倾斜。别说得太具体就行了，他安慰自己，要含糊，要朦胧，就像走钢丝，保持平衡是关键。

他虚假地笑着，晃晃自己的金属手，“这是他们送给我的纪念品。”

史蒂夫的眉头立刻皱了起来，“怎么回事？”他忧心忡忡地问，眼神让巴基觉得很没面子，就好像动保协会成员看到一只三条腿的猫似的，那么心痛，那么关切。

巴基撇撇嘴，尽量含糊地答道，“我给人带过一批不该带的货，看见了不该看见的交易，他们要让我长点记性。没错就是这么丢人，所以我宁愿说成是事故或者爆炸什么的。”

他叹了口气，眼神放得很远。史蒂夫稍微挨近了一点，一只手试探着往他这边伸，最终落在他右肩上。

“都过去了。”他说。

“嗯哼。”

“至少我们现在还好端端地坐在这里。”

巴基嗤笑一声，感觉周围的空气松懈了不少。“我也没有家人了，”他又说，“但你比我好点，你有个山姆。”

“他很烦。”

“总比没有好。”

“所以你就一直没有什么人吗？”史蒂夫看向他，“朋友？情人？”

“我脾气很烂，再加上任何情人都会在连续几个月的长途旅行中和我闹分手，所以——什么都没有。”

“那挺糟的。”

“是啊。”

于是又沉默下来。隔阂似乎消退了一些，巴基渐渐意识到正与自己对话的也是一个有寂寞眼神的家伙，像一头受过伤但依旧凶猛的野兽，而不是一个光有一身出众外表的性感男人。

简直就像他自己。

“你在笑什么？”史蒂夫好奇地打量他。

“没什么，”巴基咧着嘴角，“在想我真是个性感男人。”

 

* * *

 

他很感激史蒂夫没有再多说什么，接下来的一段路上他们都静静地待着，听音乐，玩平板。几个小时后，有个疯狂又怪异的拦路劫匪摔在了巴基挡风玻璃上，说摔上来其实有点不太合适，其实是巴基用100英里的速度撞上了他。

史蒂夫抬头瞟了一眼，“恶心。”

巴基都懒得给出什么评价。

五秒钟后，尸体被雨刷器刮了下去。史蒂夫依旧沉浸在平板里，巴基上一次这么看到有人这么专注地盯着平板还是在加油站，一堆小青年前呼后拥地挤在一辆废旧汽车的后备箱处，里头的屏幕正在播放一个英俊的恶魔被拉出肠子的动画片，嗯，也就是所谓的重口味黄片。

“你在看黄片吗？”他问史蒂夫。

后者严厉地扫了他一眼，好像他说了什么无礼的话，“我在画画。”

“你在逗我。”

“我真的在画画。”

巴基挑起眉毛，画画？现在还有人干这种事吗？哦，也许那些住在高级公寓里的家伙会干，但是史蒂夫？一个玩滑板的？

史蒂夫就把平板转过来给他看，只是一些风景写生，沙漠、柏油路、电线杆和天空。巴基艰难地吞咽了一下，他不知道会画画的史蒂夫是变得更迷人了，还是变得更诡异了。

“只是业余爱好，”史蒂夫解释说，“我的制服也是我设计的，还有滑板上的图案。”

“那可真是……太厉害了。”巴基干涩地说，希望史蒂夫没有听出自己语气中流露出的敬畏。他真的不想让自己对史蒂夫的狂热程度再上一个台阶了，可有什么办法呢，对方散发的吸引力简直令人绝望。

他转朝前方，又把音乐打开了，因为他真的很讨厌这种微妙的氛围，好像会发生什么似的。

“你饿了吗？”史蒂夫的声音打断他的思绪。

“啊？”

“热狗？汉堡？披萨？反正我饿死了。”

巴基看了看天色，该死，竟然已经傍晚了，时间过得真快。“我们可以找个汽车旅馆。”他边说边调出地图，“吃点正常东西，再洗个澡。”

“我觉得你更应该洗个车。”

巴基瞟了眼倒车镜上干涸的血渍，耸耸肩。

半小时后，他们在路边一家名为“老爹旅馆”的地方停下来，一下车就有拦车妓女冲他们抛媚眼，他假装没看见，朝门卫亮了一下身份卡，对方警惕地瞪着他。

“老天，我都来过多少次了，”他没好气道，“我还有这地方的会员卡。”

门卫越过他看着后面，原来他看的是史蒂夫，也许是觉得他不像司机还是个生面孔，搞不好是劫匪什么的。这时史蒂夫自信满满地走上前，把滑板往地上一放，交出了他的身份卡。

门卫无动于衷地打量着上面的文字，一秒，两秒，然后他转过去，叫来一个同伴说了些什么，再然后他们都回岗亭去了，出来时露出了仿佛受到良心谴责一样的表情，“你可以进去了。”

史蒂夫阔步向内走。

“什么鬼？”巴基赶紧跟上去，“发生了什么？为什么他们放过了你？”

史蒂夫露出招牌微笑，“我长得像好人。

“呸。让我看看你的身份卡。”

史蒂夫一脸坦然，取出卡递给他，巴基左看右看也没看出什么名堂，这和普通的卡一样，就是右下角多了一行奇怪的文字，写着“盾牌”。

“‘盾牌’是什么？”

“国际滑板联合协会。”史蒂夫假惺惺地微笑，“那不是盾牌，那是缩写，拼出来了吗？”

巴基怎么拼都没办法拼出来，史蒂夫又说，“是拉丁文。”

行吧，反正他不懂拉丁文。“我觉得你也不会拼。”他咕哝，史蒂夫没羞没臊地点点头，居然承认了。

“但你还是没解释为什么门卫放过了你。”

“这还用问吗？显然他也玩滑板，而我在我们圈子里很有名。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

一直到餐点端上来的时候他们还在讨论这个，巴基掏出他很少用的手机连上网，搜索“国际滑板联合协会”，还真有这么一个组织。这下他不信也得信了，虽然他还是觉得这一切怪怪的。

一餐饭毕，他们起身往房间走。巴基仍然在琢磨刚才的事情，一路上都没怎么说话。掏钥匙开门，丢下行李，进浴室冲澡，他出来的时候发现史蒂夫正趴在窗台看风景。其实没什么风景，远处是一处废弃的船坞，子弹乱飞，燃烧弹扔来扔去，对比之下，一条街之外的这家汽车旅馆真是岁月静好。

巴基发现史蒂夫带来了他的平板，好奇心立刻占据大脑，“我能看看吗？”他问。

“看吧。”

史蒂夫走向屋里的冰箱，空手开啤酒的模样真帅，巴基大脑中的逻辑部分肯定宕机了，就这一个动作他差点看直了眼。

“不是要看平板吗？”

“哦对。”

他赶紧低头，点开史蒂夫的素描，翻过两张平平无奇的风景后，他看到了自己。

“你偷偷画我？”

“给你看了就不算偷。”厚脸皮先生回答。巴基的眉头皱了起来，他决定不去反驳史蒂夫，转而看向画面。那大概是晚餐时间的自己，盯着一盘薯条，眼眸微眯，就像在绞尽脑汁地思索为什么薯条不带番茄酱。

“你思考的模样很可爱。”史蒂夫说着，磨磨蹭蹭地抓了抓鬓角。巴基闻声瞬间傻了眼，慢慢眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨。

静默。

他感觉有烟雾从自己的耳朵里冒出来。

史蒂夫拿回他的平板，“对不起，”他嘟囔，“我应该征得你的同意的。”

巴基仍然傻傻地坐着，脑子里闪过无数个念头，其中一个是史蒂夫胸口的星星图案到底用了什么夜光涂料，能不能别闪了，再闪他就克制不住把它扒掉的冲动了。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。

他们的目光在半空中相遇了，史蒂夫给了他一个含蓄的微笑，巴基则犹如猎豹一跃而起，他抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，和他一起摔在了床上。

“妈的，我忍不了了。

亲吻的时候他们的脸几乎撞在一起，巴基心脏加速，史蒂夫的手落在他腰上，手指掀开衣摆处摩擦。接下来的亲吻简直混乱又狼狈，他们拼命拉扯对方的衣物，不顾一切地想把嘴唇压在对方刚露出来的皮肤上，这让整个过程变得毫无章法，胳膊挡了胳膊，腿绊着腿，一阵天旋地转之后史蒂夫整个趴在巴基上面，巴基立刻用轰鸣不止地金属手抓住对方的紧身衣，猛地拽过来，就差把他的脸按进自己领口。

“我本来想像个绅士一样问你是不是确定想要，”史蒂夫边说边咽了口唾沫，“但答案已经很明显了。”

“去你的绅士风度。”

对方哈哈笑了，埋头啃咬他的锁骨，逼他发出窒息一般的声音。他们互相打手枪，一边笑一边骂脏话。高潮快来时史蒂夫失手打翻了床头灯，巴基嘲笑他像个激动过头的处男，但很快他就被反压进床垫，被三根手指慢吞吞地折磨着，一直磨到他高叫着“求你操我”。

这一整晚，他的耳边都充斥着各种声音，喘息，呻吟，老旧床板的咯吱声，还有安全套的铝箔包装发出来的嗞啦声。嗞啦，嗞啦，地上扔了一堆用过的套子。他摇摇晃晃地抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，看吊灯在狂风骤雨般的律动中摇晃。有那么一秒他想起他们认识还不到两天，但随着史蒂夫再一次操进他的屁股，他就什么都顾不上想了。


	4. Chapter 4

事态的发展果然越来越奇怪了。

他们都不是那种会在感情上磨磨唧唧的人，更不会坐下来面对面地谈论“你感觉怎么样”或者“我们要给对方怎样的承诺”。所以，事态就仿佛一辆失控的大卡车一样直奔迷雾森林，没人知道接下来会是什么结果，也没人愿意去想。

于是生活就只剩下旅行，性爱，旅行，循环往复。如果硬要加上其他活动的话，大概还包括屠杀劫匪，或者差一点被劫匪屠杀。

随着两人相处时间的增加，巴基发现史蒂夫是个喜欢多管闲事的家伙，说好听点应该叫喜欢打抱不平。他对巴基撞死坏人倒是没什么意见，反正他自己也这么干，但如果有弱势群体挨欺负了他肯定要去插一手。他还是全世界对孩子最有耐心的人，在一个停车场里，有个八九岁的小男孩被他的滑板技术惊呆了，在对方的家长的请求下，他居然乖乖抱着那孩子来了个空中转体。可怜的小朋友当场在他腿上尿了裤子，他连眉头都没皱一下。

巴基简直要被他迷死了。

“你也想试试吗？”史蒂夫转朝他，笑容像阳光一样明亮。嗡，嗡，他脚下的智能轮辐条发出摩托车油门一样的声音。巴基就差蹦跳起来高举双手，他回答想。

两分钟后，他抱着史蒂夫的腰飞驰在高速公路上。一开始他以为滑板载不下两个人，但他显然大错特错了，这种高级货在感应到人数增加时会自动伸长，还会像磁铁一样牢牢吸住他的鞋底。他们飞驰，胯部紧贴，像被打多了内啡肽的白痴一样哇哇大叫。巴基想起眼前这人的腿上还沾着人类幼崽的尿液，但他懒得管了，兜风结束，他连拖带拽地搂着史蒂夫直奔汽车旅馆的大床。

他们差点在楼梯上就干起来。

史蒂夫的舌头缓慢地滑过下唇，他在巴基的要求下穿上了全套备用制服（上一套送去干洗了），此情此景巴基几乎硬得要射出来。他还没来得及做出什么，史蒂夫把他推挤到床头板上，一只结实的手覆上他的小腹，对方低下头去，像是欣赏一般盯着他挺翘的阴茎看。

然后含住了它。

巴基呻吟出声，拼命向后仰头。史蒂夫吸吮他的尖端，从上舔到下，动作如此缓慢简直到了色情的地步。这让巴基情不自禁地闭上眼，他几乎瘫在床头板上，浑身无力，胸口像跑了几千米一样剧烈起伏。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫抽出空来问他。

巴基用力点了点头。他们之前已经做过一次了，所以这次节奏很慢，慢到像在热水里游泳。巴基感觉自己醉了，虽然他一滴酒精都没沾，但这种如坠云雾的感觉只能用醉酒来形容。

“Sharksucker，”他在快感中咂摸这个词，“Sharksucker，有意思。”

“怎么？”

巴基的手指滑进史蒂夫的发丝里，“如果我是鲨鱼的话，你就是sucker。”

“……”

“字面上来说你现在做的事情就很sucker。”

“别告诉我这是你新想出来的笑话，”史蒂夫咕哝，身子压上来，对着他的乳头又舔又咬。巴基像只贵宾犬一样呜咽起来，“不好吗？”他的金属臂撑着史蒂夫的肩，指节轻颤。

“烂透了。”

巴基气喘吁吁地笑了，身躯向下滑，把他的锁骨送进史蒂夫的嘴里，“我绝对要把这个笑话裱在墙上。”

史蒂夫翻白眼。不得不说，在床上翻白眼一点也不情趣。为了避免巴基说出更多扫兴玩意儿，对方选择堵住他的嘴，没完没了地亲他。他的手替巴基完成了最后冲刺，巴基射出来，一边笑一边懒洋洋地翻身，撅起屁股，像个脱衣舞男似的在臀瓣上轻拍一下。

“继续呀，帅哥。”

“你再这样我就要萎了。”

“不可能的。”

确实不可能，搞不好史蒂夫还更兴奋了。一根滚烫的阴茎很快顶在巴基的臀缝处，他的后穴里还留着上一次的润滑剂，史蒂夫没费什么力气就挤了进去。“你太棒了，史蒂夫，”巴基低吼着攥住床垫，“太他妈的棒了。”

史蒂夫吻了吻他的后背。

之后就是酣畅淋漓的撞击，巴基被一次次操进床垫里，他骂了很多脏话，给史蒂夫起了无数外号，每一个都在用最下流的方式称赞他的性能力。史蒂夫不会玩他这些花活，他就老老实实的、用最狠最刺激的方式干他。到了情难自禁的时候他会大吼巴基的名字，巴基喘着粗气回应，觉得自己的屁股就像老虎钳一样夹着对方的阴茎。上帝，再次高潮时他满眼都是星星，金光闪闪的，在他眼前漩涡一般打着转。

星星男让他看到星星。

下次他要讲这个笑话。

 

* * *

 

“我已经在路上了。”巴基试图解释。

“冬兵——”电话那头吼道。

“我应该换一个更酷的外号的。”

“闭嘴！听着，冬兵，你耽搁得太久了，头儿很生气，你知道他生气的时候会干什么吗？他会挖出你的内脏喂老鼠！”

“那真是个糟糕的主意，”巴基说，“我吃了太多垃圾食品，老鼠大概会死于胆固醇过高。”

“你到底什么时候能把货送到？”

“不知道，路上总有些白痴要抢这批货。”

“最迟下周，不然你另一只胳膊也不保了。”

巴基尽量让自己别翻白眼，“你们的威胁有点老套了，”他叹息，“除了电击我的大脑，拆卸我的四肢，你们还能不能干点别的？我听说‘奥创’的人会把手下都改成半机械半人类的赛博格，‘十诫帮’会开发超强类固醇，你们九头蛇呢？只会死亡威胁或者用电极戳我的头皮，多没创意啊。”

一声巨响之后电话被挂断了，巴基不得不像捏着个爆炸物似的远离话筒。“一帮白痴，”他咕哝，“我当初到底是怎么加入这个帮派的。”

谁知道，反正黑帮的事情就像借高利贷，一旦涉及就再也扯不清了。

背后突然传来脚步声，巴基抬头瞟了一眼。是史蒂夫，依旧穿着他那身令人浮想联翩的制服，腋下夹着滑板，手里提着两个饮料袋。

“焦糖浓缩咖啡星冰乐？”

“哦，你真是个绅士，”巴基接过来，“你听到了吗？”

“什么？”

太好了，看来他没听到。

出于感激和一点点内疚，他上前亲了亲史蒂夫的脸颊，顺带把摸过凉咖啡的手伸到对方后脖颈。啊，真暖和。

史蒂夫像只被踩到尾巴的猫一样怪叫起来。

“你真坏。”他瞪巴基。

巴基咯咯直笑。

连续开车十四个小时以后，但凡一点乐子都会把人变得傻乎乎的。他们今天又跑了几百英里，目前正位于荒漠边缘的一个政府特区内。这一带一切明面上的持械斗殴都是被禁止的，所以听不见什么鞭炮一样的枪声。当然，空气还是一样糟，丢在地上的垃圾已经堆成小山，巴基必须得小心走路，免得让哪根暴露在外的注射针头扎进脚心。

他们走向旅馆前的空地，坐在沿墙设立的金属长椅上。巴基吸着星冰乐，看不远处一群人在麦当劳门口玩飞镖靶。这里的墙上贴着不少宣传海报，除了摇滚乐团，摩托团伙，帮派招募以外，还有些乱七八糟的佣兵组织广告。巴基居然在某张佣兵海报上看到了美国队长，当然并非本人，只是一副卡通画。

他打量那幅画，暗暗发笑，卡通美国队长的上半身被画得过于壮实了，肱二头肌比脑袋还粗，而下半身尤其是那两条细腿则袖珍得不行，整个人仿佛牙签支撑起来的土豆。更有趣的是，不知道谁把飞镖靶子挂在了这幅画旁边，可怜的美国队长被无数技艺不精的家伙扎了不知道多少下，身上的孔洞堪比发酵过的芝麻面包。

不知为何，史蒂夫一看见那玩意儿就扭开了视线。

“我想去试试，”巴基兴高采烈地说，“来比赛吗？”

“不了不了。”

这一试就是半小时，巴基玩上了瘾，每一根飞镖都正中美国队长的下体。史蒂夫一开始还看，后来就一副嫌他丢人的模样，摇摇头再也不和他对视了。

等玩腻了，巴基的星冰乐已经变成了常温下的咖啡。他像只接到飞盘的狗一样往回蹦，抓过杯子喝一大口，然后立马向史蒂夫邀功，“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“连中十发，我是不是堪比狙击手？”

史蒂夫挑眉，“你只是特别擅长狙击别人的老二。”

“是啊，不管那玩意儿有多小。”

“我敢说美国队长的那玩意儿一点也不小。”

“怎么，难道你见过吗？”巴基大笑道。史蒂夫危险地眯起眼睛，拉近他们的距离，在巴基嘴唇处奉上一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。巴基搞不明白他的兴致来源于何处，但他很快陷入其中，呻吟着搂住了史蒂夫的脖子。几分钟后，他已经跨坐在史蒂夫腿上了，后者不得不把他推开一些，免得他们现在就在这把椅子上搞起来。

“喂，死基佬！”

一个不请自来的声音打断了他们，史蒂夫不爽地撇嘴，巴基回头竖起中指。

“能不能上别处操去，你们这两头下贱的猪，别在这里污染我和我朋友们的视线，”

巴基站了起来，史蒂夫拉住他，他回头用惊愕地眼神问他“你难道不生气？”这时对面的人已经全站了起来，有五个，一副打算教训教训他们的样子。史蒂夫又踏前一步，表情平静得像在练瑜伽，然后他突然掀起桌子把其中一人砸飞了。

果然打了起来。

不能光让史蒂夫出风头，巴基上场了，金属臂咔咔作响，他拎住其中一人的脖子把他单手扔到了墙上。有个持刀的家伙扑来，巴基挥臂格挡，刀尖硬生生撞在他左臂上发出铛的一声。对方愣住了，大概想不明白为什么没有血飙出来，下一秒他也飞到了天上，砸中了他另一个好伙伴的肚子。十环。

更远处有人在看热闹，哈哈大笑，还掏出手机拍照。巴基不想让自己的脸出现在某人的手机里，正打算追上去，一束激光不偏不倚地打到了他的眼睛。

瞄准镜。

他知道是谁了。

回头看去，史蒂夫正忙着，用抓篮球的方式抓着某人的头一下接一下咣咣往墙面上撞。这地方显然用不着巴基了，所以他转身敏捷地跳出围栏，直奔对面的大楼，只用了二十秒就爬完五层楼梯，一脚踢开摇摇欲坠的木制大门。一个男人蹲在天台上，冲他微笑。

“你有时候就像只野猫，”巴基说，“万年不出现，偶尔出现的时候就带死老鼠给我当纪念品。”

“怕你饿死。”朗姆洛哼哼道。

巴基快步上前，和他一起看着下面的战斗。“巴基？”史蒂夫刚把一个垃圾桶盖当盾牌一般扔出去，“巴基？！”

“这孩子一秒都离不开我，”巴基嘟囔，“你想干什么，快点说完我要回去了。”

“我想拉拢你。”

“啥？”

“我现在单干了，搞了个帮派叫‘交叉骨’，”朗姆洛笑道，“你呢，还在跟九头蛇么？”

“想脱身不是那么容易。”

“我懂，当初就是我把你搞进去的，事实上我现在还在后悔这个。”

“骗鬼去吧，你只是在庆幸你拉了个垫背。”

朗姆洛露出邪恶的笑容，“实话跟你说，我有办法帮你脱离九头蛇，只要你乖乖把你那批货交给我，我保证以后他们再也别想动你。”

“你怎么知道我有什么货，”巴基眯起眼，随后灵光一现，“前段时间袭击我的那六个人是你派来的？”

“不算是，我只是泄露了一点风声。”

“他们都被我家甜心弄死了。”巴基努努嘴指着下方。恐同混混们差不多都倒下了，史蒂夫还在找他。

“别叫他甜心，说不定他也想把你拉进什么帮派呢。”

“什么意思？”

朗姆洛未置可否地耸耸肩，“总之我就问你一句，干还是不干？”

“不干，跟你有关的通常都不是什么好事。”

朗姆洛叹了口气，“行吧。看在以前交情的份上，那批货我就当成死老鼠送你了。”

“那本来就是我的货，”巴基冷哼，“按我对你的了解，现在我应该拔出武器，倒退着逃跑，免得被你从背后捅刀。”

“哈哈！你就毒舌吧巴基，我真走了。”

他跳下台阶，大摇大摆地朝出口走去，一点偷袭的意思都没有。巴基有那么一点感动，也有点遗憾，不过从一个黑帮换到另一个黑帮对他来说没什么区别。只不过是更多的“高利贷”而已，他想。

“奉劝你一句，当心你家甜心，”朗姆洛出门前回了一次头，“搞不好他才会从背后捅刀。”

没等巴基细问，他就消失了。

巴基回到空地，皱着眉，手揣在口袋里。“你去哪儿了？”史蒂夫急匆匆地迎上来，眼中的担忧似乎不是假的，“天，我就一秒不留神，一秒！我还以为你被绑架了！”

“没事，”巴基耸肩，“走吧，回旅馆，我已经饿坏了。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

巴基一定是睡着了，因为当他再次睁开眼睛时，他坐在副驾上，窗外是绵延不绝的黑色山峰。

“什么？”他喃喃，“怎么回事？我在哪儿，谁在开车？”

活见鬼，是史蒂夫在开车，听到动静冲他投来轻描淡写的一笑。巴基用杀人的目光瞪着他，脑海中飞快闪过一种可能：他被绑架了，朗姆洛是对的，他会被绑起来扔在荒山野岭，史蒂夫就要抢走他的货跑路了。他蹭地跳起来，晕头转向，脑袋磕到汽车玻璃，“啊！”他痛叫。

“嘿，当心！”

“你怎么没把我捆起来？”巴基脱口而出，试图抓着车窗，“等下，我们——”

“我为什么要把你捆起来？

“我们在哪儿？”

史蒂夫用看白痴的眼神打量他，随即调出地图。巴基发现他们还在原定的道路上，他眨眨眼，再眨眨眼。史蒂夫又指指左侧，巴基寻着他的目光望过去，发现自己刚才差点压扁了一纸袋鼓鼓囊囊的玩意儿，大概是甜甜圈和咖啡。

“在上一个加油站买的，”史蒂夫解释，“我知道你早饭喜欢甜食。”

或许是受到了热量的感召，巴基混沌的头脑终于清醒了一些。他回忆起昨天发生的事，飞镖，打架斗殴，朗姆洛。然后他就和史蒂夫回房间了，气呼呼的，打算审问史蒂夫几个朗姆洛暗示过的小问题。但后来不知怎么的他们又滚到了床上，他的问题也问得结结巴巴，掺杂着数不清的“好爽”和“快点”。当时史蒂夫也忙着用打桩机一样的方式把他摁到床垫里，所以自然而然地，这些问题谁都没顾得上回答。

再然后，他睡意朦胧地躺在史蒂夫的臂弯里，突然想起九头蛇留给自己的时间不多了，“还要赶路，十分钟后叫我。”他咕哝，接着眼一闭睡了个人事不知。

“所以你为什么不叫我？”巴基咬着甜甜圈。

“我根本叫不醒你，”史蒂夫叹息，“你睡的比死猪还沉。”

巴基眨眨眼。行吧，他认可这个说法，他一贯贪睡，让他早起的话还不如让他去死。

“所以你就把我搬上车，代替我跑长途了？”

“我还有的选吗？”史蒂夫无奈地笑笑，“我不想你醒来生我的气。”

天，他可真是个善解人意的甜心。巴基微微咋舌，回想起之前的怀疑，感觉心中的矛盾级别又飙升了好几个点。他真的很喜欢史蒂夫，和史蒂夫约会简直像置身于彩虹泡泡中，还是那种R级的淫荡泡泡。他对史蒂夫的爱意每天都在增加，不光是想和他做爱，还会想象未来，在高速公路上飙车，在夜空下碰杯，在柴油味浓重的车库里互扔起子和扳手，大笑，玩闹，做爱，简直他妈的像个幸福家庭一样。

他想要这个。

但很显然，事物总有两极。他能幻想各种各样的美好生活，也能幻想他手持武器躲在掩体后面，手榴弹在身边炸开，该死的碎片划伤他的脸。他深呼吸，表情决绝，找准机会飞身上去一枪射爆史蒂夫的头，因为史蒂夫是敌对的那方，他想要巴基的小命。

会是这种可能吗？

留给他的时间不多了，巴基咀嚼着最后一口甜甜圈，心烦意乱。他开始用额头撞储物箱，砰砰，砰砰。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫有点好笑地看着他。

“问你个问题，”巴基迅速转向他，“这个问题可能昨天我就问过了，但当时你正忙着把你的蛋蛋捅进我的屁股里——”

“捅不进去的。”史蒂夫惊恐地说。

“重点不是这个，重点是——你真的是那什么国际滑板协会的成员吗？”

“对啊，我当然是了。”

“你在胡扯，那根本不是什么滑板协会，”巴基没好气道，“你能骗我一时，但骗不了一世，我早就怀疑你偷偷摸摸地接近我是另有目的了。”

更正：他也是昨天才想到这个。

恋爱使人愚蠢，这话真的没错。

史蒂夫一脚刹车把车停在路边，一言不发，咬着下唇。有那么几秒巴基相当害怕听到答案，他猜想史蒂夫会突然板起脸，掏枪，或者矢口否认，但他面前的金发帅哥只是眨巴着眼睛回望他，有些躲闪，有些不安，身子蜷缩起来，像只干了坏事的金毛犬。

对此他相当恼火，“史蒂夫·某某某——对不起我不知道你的姓是什么——我们立场相左，马上就要互相辱骂并且把对方的脑袋轰上天了，拜托了你能不能敬业一点？”

“罗杰斯。”

“啊？”

“我的姓是罗杰斯，”对方嗫嚅道，“还有我不会把你的脑袋轰上天的。”

说这话的时候他看上去相当内疚，像学校里的学霸兼道德标杆被不良少年强拉去看女更衣室，还被抓包了。

“我真是活见鬼了，”巴基骂骂咧咧，他真希望自己会读心术，可以琢磨琢磨史蒂夫的脑袋瓜里究竟在想些什么，“你到底是来干什么的？”

“我来自神盾局，一个佣兵组织，”史蒂夫坦白道，“我是美国队长。”

哦。

操。

“你果然是个条子！”

“我不是条子！”美国队长惊慌地挥舞起了他的两只手，“真的，我不是，我只是，呃，奉命在不杀死你的前提下取得你车上的东西并把你拉拢到我这一方。”

“操，你是个色情间谍。”

“我真不是，”史蒂夫挥手的频率都快让他原地升空了，“我一开始没打算这么做来着。”

他们互相看着对方，气氛开始有点尴尬了。一分钟，两分钟，直到某一刻，巴基长长地叹了一口气。

“你没按计划行事，对吧？”

“呃。”

“你是想招募我，但你和我滚了床单。”

“……对。”

“你的同事要气死了。”

史蒂夫扶住额头，“我大概从三天前开始就不敢接他们的电话了。这不能怪我，人们在任务中遇见自己真爱的概率能有0.1%吗？”

巴基暗自发笑，“你觉得我是你的真爱。”

“难道不是吗？”史蒂夫回望他，耳根红得彻底，“相信我，我本来是个很严谨的人来着，美国队长的称号不是白来的，但现在——这太操蛋了，原谅我的脏话——我想要你，这念头遮蔽了一切，每次我想起任务的时候脑子里全是你的模样，对不起，我爱上你了，巴基——”

“你这个混蛋，”巴基终于开口，声音嘶哑，“你这个混蛋。”

“我爱你，”史蒂夫说，有些笨拙地搂住他，抚摸他的背，“我知道这一切够荒唐了。”

巴基又笑了，幸福地挤进他的肩窝。现在的局面本应该极度紧张的，不过他们两个就是有化干戈为玉帛的手段，大概吧，反正巴基已经开始摸索史蒂夫紧身衣的拉链了，对方也在贪婪地亲吻他，弄得他脸上到处是口水。爱情，多美妙啊。

直到周围传来拔枪上膛的声音，巴基才眨了眨眼睛，抽出已经伸到史蒂夫衣服下面的手。“又怎么了？”史蒂夫嘀咕着，恋恋不舍地离开巴基的身体。他们同时拨开汗津津的乱发向窗外望去，一个红发女郎正带着深深的嫌恶打量他们两个，她身着黑色制服，上边有个盾牌标志。

“下车，”她说，“把手放在我能看见的地方。”

五秒后，她拔高音调，“先把衣服穿上！”

 

* * *

 

尽管史蒂夫坚决否认他是个条子，但据巴基观察，这个神盾局应该是受官方雇佣的佣兵组织，说白了和条子也没啥区别。

现在巴基的双手被手铐铐得严严实实，一只纤纤玉手搭在他脑后，强迫他头冲下跪在墙角。“这感觉有点熟悉，”他咕哝，“我大概在每间酒吧的马桶前面都摆过这个姿势，唯一的区别是现在没有东西从我的嘴里冒出来。“

“你想试试的话我能帮你。”红发女威胁道。

巴基便不吭声了。

史蒂夫没有享受到同等待遇，没人捆他，甚至没人缴他的械，他就像个教导主任似的站在场中，两手抱胸，仰着头，表情写着他对每个人都很失望。

娜塔莎首当其冲，“听我说，娜塔莎，”他一直冲她念叨个没完，“我没有脱离任务，我就快成功了。”

“别开玩笑，我都怀疑你要被他策反了。”

“我不记得有哪条规定提到禁止在工作中恋爱。”

“他又不是同事，他是敌对的一方！”

“是吗？”史蒂夫的音量瞬间拔高，“你们要我招募他，现在又把他当敌人了？”

“九头蛇都是恶棍，史蒂夫。”

“我们就是好人吗？拜托，我们参加过间谍行动，暗杀过政府要员，基本上给钱什么都干。上头的命令经常让我们对普通人不管不顾，我们也就比九头蛇好那么一丁点，一丁点而已。”

巴基有点被逗乐了，“你们怎么想的，让他来干这个？”他吹了声口哨，“他一看就不是干这行的料。”

“闭嘴。”

争论没有结果，史蒂夫依旧固执地怒瞪每一个人。娜塔莎懒得理他，开始指挥自己的手下把巴基的货车翻了个底朝天。不停地有各种玩意儿从巴基的驾驶室飞出来，冰淇淋盒、薯片袋、烟、吃剩的热狗、安全套，“你们的妈妈没教过你们东西要轻拿轻放吗？！”巴基对佣兵们喊，没人理他，他们把后车厢也打开了，要三个人齐心合力才能像拔河一样把里头的大金属箱拖下来。

随着搜查的深入，更多的东西被一字摊开摆在巴基背后的水泥地上。那地方简直变成了一个中型军火展销会，他们在驾驶座侧边的挂箱里找到两把格洛克，一把消音手枪，在座位下翻出一把火箭发射器。副驾驶也不安全，光是背兜里就躺着一堆手雷，后头的隔板上挂着一把突击步枪，一把霰弹枪，甚至有一卷用途不明的纤维绳，上头沾着疑似血迹的玩意儿。

所有人都瞪着巴基，娜塔莎尤为神色凝重。突然她灵光一现，大踏步向他走来，不顾他的叫骂又从他身上搜出来一把匕首。这已经是第二次搜身了，就差把巴基脱得一丝不挂。史蒂夫见状叹了口气，努努嘴示意巴基的鞋子，于是娜塔莎又从里面翻出了两个酷似电影道具的飞镖。

“那是旅游纪念品！”巴基大声嚷嚷，“史蒂夫你这个叛徒！”

娜塔莎失去了耐心，“你到底藏了多少军火？”

“怎么？有人规定过卡车司机不能带武器出门吗？”

“也太多了，”另一个黑人男子开始咕哝，“我们要以贩卖军火为名逮捕他吗？”

“我没有卖，我他妈都是买来的！而且有些东西我自己都忘了它们在那儿。”

“他就像只刺猬，”史蒂夫颇有些无奈，“我给他脱衣服的时候总是被各种硬物硌到。”

这句话让娜塔莎尤为愤慨，“就这样的危险人物，”她指着巴基，像个老妈子一样冲史蒂夫低吼，“你还和他做爱！？”

史蒂夫一副“你管不着”的表情。

十分钟后，最后一个箱子打开了，一个佣兵慌慌张张地奔向娜塔莎，“我们找到那个东西了。”

他们不敢擅自移动“那东西”，只能全挤进车里，在它周围不安地围成一圈。“那东西”，严格来说叫做贫铀弹轨道枪，九头蛇的新科技，乍看上去和一般的格林机关枪没什么两样，只不过杀伤力更大，范围更广，要不了几秒就能把几百人摧毁成一团血肉模糊的黏稠物体，效果大概和草莓果泥差不多。

巴基车里的这台是目前唯一的成品，还没有真正实战过，他负责把它运往九头蛇在荒漠中的测试地点。本来他都快搞定了，现在九头蛇的人估计在急得跳脚，扬言又要把他送去享受电刑吧。

也不知道他们怎么那么喜欢电人的脑袋。

巴基叹息。他仔细分析了一下目前的情况，佣兵大概会没收轨道枪，把他送进看守所。他不喜欢看守所，虽然按以往的经验那里条件很不错还有电视可看，但是问题并没有解决。如果他现在投降，那么在九头蛇以及其他黑帮的口中他就变成一个躲在雇佣兵后头的孬种，太憋屈了，太怂了，他会在别人面前抬不起头来的。

像朗姆洛这种混球估计会嘲笑他一辈子。

然后他就别想再接到活了，别想在高速公路上飙车还和滑板客谈恋爱了，他下半辈子才不要当碌碌无为的低能儿——坐在办公楼里敲键盘直到老死，太可怕了。

他立马站了起来。

其他人还在研究“那玩意儿”，只有史蒂夫注意到他。美国队长的眼睛瞪大了，似乎想命令他坐下，但巴基的金属臂已经向外弹出了一把四英寸长的折叠刀，他用嘴把它抽出来，割断手铐，再用最快速度冲向了他的军火库。

“巴基！”

史蒂夫第一个上来拦他，“抱歉我们下次再约会吧。”他飞快地说。史蒂夫翻了翻眼睛，让开了，现在巴基需要迎战的是超过十个人的雇佣兵小队，不，他才不打呢，他敏捷地从他们右侧跳了过去，翻过两辆轿车，和娜塔莎陷入短暂的扭打——以她被缴械告终。

“你知道我可以下令开枪的吧，”她像毒蛇一样威胁道。如她所言，所有的佣兵都用步枪对着巴基的头，唯独史蒂夫除外。

“他会伤心的。”巴基委屈巴巴地说。

可惜他口中的“他”并没有被感动到流泪，史蒂夫只是抱着双臂，无奈又嫌弃地看向他。巴基做了个鬼脸，丢下娜塔莎，用跑酷一般的姿势跨过数道障碍直奔自己的卡车。车门关闭，有几发子弹象征性地打在窗户上，他没理，放下手刹一脚油门卡车就窜了出去。

几个佣兵试图到前面拦车，他狂摁喇叭，“这是改装车！”

佣兵们迟疑了。

“上一个被它撞死的人还有只手卡在底盘里！”

佣兵们连滚带爬地闪开了。

巴基舒服地靠回坐垫上，东西被收走太多了，空荡荡的。这时他忽然想起点什么，放下窗户，他对着后头大喊，“史蒂夫，记得下次约会！还有我爱你！”

“我也爱你。”

回应是从副驾外面传来的，在巴基惊愕的目光中，一个电磁吸盘又粘在了他的车上。

 


	6. Chapter 6

“你要逮捕我吗？”巴基盯着从窗外爬进来的史蒂夫。

“看情况。”对方咕哝。

巴基瞟他一眼，心想自己为什么不在座位上装个战斗机那样的弹射装置，这样他就可以把不请自来的乘客丢出去了。

史蒂夫似乎觉察到他的嫌恶，耸耸肩，一脸“你拿我没办法”的表情。巴基懒得理他，把注意力集中在开车上。很快，他冲出路口，开上一条辅道。这一带的路况他不怎么熟，周围没什么车，还好。

“你想去哪儿？”史蒂夫问他。

“九头蛇，”巴基不耐烦地说，“把那东西还给他们。”

“你不打算脱离他们？”

“你想到哪里去了，”巴基懒洋洋哼了声，“我不想把那东西给你们，也不想让便宜九头蛇，说真的我早就不想跟他们干了，只是违约金很贵，你知道的，我差不多要付给他们几千万，或者两品脱鲜血，一部分内脏，我的右手，说不定还包括一颗不再跳动的心脏。”

“……”

“反正都要被追杀，不如先下手为强，”巴基咧嘴笑着，“你和你的神盾局小伙伴会保护我的对吧？”

“当然。”

“不一定，巴恩斯，”一个女性的声音凭空响起，“具体要看你能不能哄我开心。”

巴基敏锐地看向四周，最后发现声音来自史蒂夫的裤裆。“你的老二会说话耶。”他假惺惺的说。史蒂夫的脸上瞬间浮现出便秘的表情，他瞪巴基一眼，接着从裤兜里拿出电话，对着里头的红发美女没好气地撇了撇嘴。

“你们都听到了。我很好，没有叛变，巴基也很好，”他固执地绷着脸，“可见我的任务完成得不错。”

“你被策反了。”

“我没有。”

“你从来没有脱离过任务，弗瑞让你做什么你就做什么，现在巴恩斯冲你眨了眨眼睛再扭了几下屁股你就被策反了。”

“她毒舌的样子很迷人。”巴基悄悄对史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫默默翻白眼，接着他话锋一转，“娜塔莎，你和山姆带人从B方向前往任务地点，负责掩护我和巴基撤离。另外，联系克林特干扰九头蛇的通讯系统。还有，让你的人别跟了。”

背后一辆SUV慢慢减了速。

“还有上面的。”巴基补充。

一架直升机关掉了探照灯。

短暂的沉默，娜塔莎的目光透过屏幕，像X光一样扫描巴基全身，“我不信任他，”她冷冷道，“如果他敢背叛我们，我会割下你们的老二塞回你们嘴里，等着瞧吧。”

“哇，”巴基看向史蒂夫，甚至有点跃跃欲试，“69，好主意——感谢你的提议，娜塔莎。”

“她已经挂断了。”史蒂夫说。

 

* * *

 

接下来的一天里，他和史蒂夫就这样继续他们的旅程，仿佛神盾局的行动只是一个无关紧要的小插曲。他们像接受早餐吃蛋饼一样接受了这个，毫无怨言，也毫无羞愧，用巴基的话说，没有什么比“活着并保持心情愉快”更重要。

和他们一比，娜塔莎就显得有些过于神经兮兮了。还有那个叫山姆的，也是神盾局的一员，现在没事就给史蒂夫发一些愚蠢且没啥意义的消息，大部分都是巴基的坏话。

“你居然抛下我们跟九头蛇跑了，”他听见山姆在语音里骂骂咧咧，“太过分了，史蒂夫，你明明说我是你最好的朋友来着，我们一起晨跑，一起吃早饭，你还穿过我的衬衫——”

史蒂夫抿着嘴，表情在发火和无奈中间举棋不定，“巴基不是九头蛇。”

“他给他们写辞职信了吗，盖公章了吗？”

巴基抢过电话，“没有，但史蒂夫会给你们写的，滚吧！”

电话扔开，他们大眼瞪小眼，都有点忍不住想笑。“我不会辞职的，”史蒂夫摇着头说，“他们需要我。”

“我知道，”巴基咧嘴笑笑，“别想那些有的没的，对于像我们这样的人来说，能有一个安定的归宿几乎算得上奇迹了。”

史蒂夫温柔地拍了拍他的肩膀。

目的地已近在眼前，巴基看到五六个塔楼矗立在荒漠里，与临时搭建的研究所一起，组成一个半圆形的港湾。许多人在下面等待，听到动静，他们都围拢过来，警惕地盯着巴基和副驾上的史蒂夫。他们下车，假模假式地交涉，在对方验货的时候巴基悄悄走向后方，咬着下唇，吸气，吐气。

他好久没这么紧张了。

史蒂夫的一只手还搭在他肩上，再次轻拍，安抚着他。终于，他下定决心，慢慢把手放到那个“红色按钮”上。

第一声爆炸。

随即第二声，第三声，很多人在尖叫，子弹接踵而至，他扭头看着史蒂夫，像个真正的大反派一样弯了弯嘴角，“让我们大闹一场吧。”

 

* * *

 

一阵黏黏糊糊的爆响声，就像有人打破了无数个水袋，让里面的浆液稀里哗啦溅得到处都是。巴基感觉自己要吐了，“你看过生化危机吗？”他捂着嘴，发出戏剧性的干呕声，“里头有丧尸狗、丧尸鱼、丧尸——”

他被史蒂夫抓着衣领狠狠一拽，子弹从他眼皮子底下飞过去。“——为什么就没有丧尸鲸鱼呢？”他边说边扣下扳机，越过史蒂夫的后背向外射击，“鲸鱼哪里不好。”

“因为鲸不生活在陆地，”史蒂夫侧身躲过一个正正砸过来的水泥柱，电磁吸盘吸住了敌人的车辆，“虽然它是哺乳动物。”

“我不懂,”巴基的金属臂抡了两圈，抛出手雷，准确命中一群藏在掩体后边的敌人，“哺乳动物为什么不能在陆地上呼吸？”

“你需要去补习小学生物课。”史蒂夫话音刚落，猛地一拉绳索，整个身体凌空飞了起来，他落进敌阵，一拳打向霸占机关枪位置的敌人，清晰的鼻梁断裂声，他俯身，夺走机枪，打光子弹，前后不过二十秒，爆炸掀起的气浪正好把他的滑板弹射到空中，他来了个潇洒的空中飞跃，落回巴基身边并继续和他闲聊。

“我不喜欢鲸鱼。”他甩走头发上的汗渍。

“我也不喜欢，哦对了，你知道我为什么会问起这个吗？”

“怎么？”

巴基用枪托砸向一个偷袭者的脸，“贫铀弹打出来的效果好像有一整头丧尸鲸鱼在我们眼前爆炸了似的，全是血，恶心。”

“像捣烂的午餐肉。”

“对，捣烂的午餐肉，泡在番茄酱里。”巴基丢下一把没子弹的步枪，变戏法似的又从背后抽出两把手枪，“去死吧你们这帮九头蛇！”

他像个双枪牛仔似的打光了子弹，再一掏背后，他骂出了声，“我的装备全被那个女人收走了，操，快让她还我。”

“你可以重新再买。”

“说得轻巧，那又不是被机场安检拦下来的洗发水。”

他换了一把微型冲锋枪继续进攻，高处的士兵中弹倒下，塔楼的支架嘎吱作响，歪斜了，坍塌，四处飞溅的碎石就像浪花似的喷向天空。前方的营地已经深陷火海，他们短暂地望向对方，两人的脸都是一样的肮脏、泥泞、但是性感，如果面前没有三十几具尸体和满天飞的子弹的话巴基也许会立马冲上去亲吻史蒂夫的嘴，为了压抑冲动，他做了个深呼吸。

“我有个想法。”史蒂夫说。

“什么？”

没有回答，史蒂夫已经撇下他踩着滑板朝敌人的后方冲去，他正抱着什么东西——巴基看向自己身后，操，他仅存的一打手雷呢？

“你这个小偷！亏我刚才还想吻你！”

史蒂夫连个道歉都不留，直奔枪林弹雨。子弹擦过他的脑袋，打了个空，最多只烧断几根脆弱的金发。一队持枪士兵赶过来，不顾一切地端着冲锋枪开火。但是史蒂夫已经扔下手雷，急刹车，转身，吸盘哐当一声吸回巴基的身侧。

“纯粹就是耍帅。”巴基咕哝。

就这么会儿功夫，轨道枪已经冷却完毕，准备发射第二次攻击。巴基再次拍下巨大的红色按钮，轨道枪开始蓄力，三，二，一。

冲击力差点弹飞巴基的脑袋。

又是没完没了的液体飞溅声，贫铀弹下的人体还不如一个气球。刚才还挡在他们面前的敌人一个接一个地爆开，血液升上天空，四周一下子安静了，只剩下黏黏糊糊的内脏像果冻一样落回地面的声音，啪唧，啪唧。

他们慢慢向前看去。

似乎没有活人了，鲜血流淌的动静漂浮在他们身边，像一个关不住的水龙头一样滴滴答答。

“结束了？”史蒂夫问。

“大概？”

他们面面相觑，巴基深深呼出一口气，他在肾上腺素的驱使下快步走向史蒂夫，把对方撞到了车上。

接吻。

“你知道地上全是死人吧？”史蒂夫勉强挤出一句。

“知道。”

再次接吻。

史蒂夫紧紧抓着他的肩膀，压住他，不停追逐他的舌头，硬是把他拗出了一个“胜利之吻”的姿势。他们很快就站不住了，跌跌撞撞的，滑坐在灰尘和内脏构成的泥浆里。当然，他们周围全是不成形的尸体，巴基本来忘了这个，直到他从史蒂夫的耳朵后边摸出了大概是脾脏的玩意儿，不知道是哪里飞过来的。好恶心，他抬手把它扔了出去。

正好落在轨道枪上。

咔哒。

两人都停住动作，转朝一侧，轨道枪正在蓄力，那熟悉的咔哒声完全就是贫铀弹即将发射的讯号。

“呃，巴基？”

“……大概是哪里卡住了，”巴基沉默了很久才回答道，“试验品一向靠不住。”

“所以？”

“跑啊！”

短暂的几十秒内，史蒂夫在负重一人的情况下滑出了平生最快的速度，如果有朝一日他在神盾局干不下去了，巴基应该去帮他报名滑板界的奥运会。冠军岂不是手到擒来，他一边尖叫一边想。

 

* * *

 

三天后。

巴基骂骂咧咧坐在神盾局的据点里，翻来覆去把所有他认识的人诅咒了一遍，“我的车被贫铀弹打成了筛子，”他几乎整个瘫在椅子上，嘟嘟囔囔，“我的车，我的车，我的宝贝改装车，没了，就这样没了！”

“我们会赔你的。”史蒂夫说着，温柔地帮他拨开一绺头发。

“只要你签下这个。”娜塔莎递给他雇佣兵合约。

“你们这是逼良为娼！”巴基嚷嚷起来，“我不签我不签我不签，你们都见鬼去吧！”

史蒂夫冲他摆出小狗脸。

巴基挤到对方臂弯下面，仍然在发牢骚。娜塔莎一旦靠近，他就像猫感应到威胁一样全身紧绷，头发都快竖起来。

“走开，”他嘶嘶地说，“我再也不要加入什么组织了。”

“我只是有个建议，”她挑眉看着他，“你可以不为我们工作，只当史蒂夫的搭档，怎么样？”

巴基没说话。

“我可以继续陪你跑长途，”史蒂夫顺毛一样捋着他的后背，“没有工作时我们就像之前一样，开开车，送送货。”

巴基吹起一绺滑到脸上的头发。

“有工作时，由你自己决定要不要和我一起。”

巴基闭上眼睛，几十秒后，他冲所有人竖起中指。

 

* * *

 

一年后。

“给我！史蒂夫！操你妈的赶紧给我！”

他看见史蒂夫像只猎犬一样穿梭在枪林弹雨里，脚下的发光滑板拖曳出白色追光，边缘居然还维持着星星的棱角。“赶紧给我！星星男！”他朝他咆哮，“快点！”

“我听得见！”史蒂夫大声回应，一辆失控装甲车冲向他的右侧，留下巨大的撞击声。他借着它产生的气浪飞了起来，尘土仿佛雨点一般落在他身上，他松开手中的手提箱，朝着巴基的脸扔了过去。

巴基差点没接住，“天，你要砸死我吗？”

“你让我给你的！”

敌人越来越多了，巴基的新车在路上横冲直撞，就为了甩开这些不要命的九头蛇残余。史蒂夫的滑板轻盈地落回地面，又和他们陷入了新一轮的纠缠里。巴基咒骂不断，交替操作方向盘和油门，还要空出一只手握着冲锋枪。

“你别老是动来动去的，”他对史蒂夫吼，“子弹不长眼！”

史蒂夫跳到混凝土隔离栏上面，来了个夸张的侧身滑行，巴基的子弹从他侧边飞过去，命中后头的汽车油箱。爆炸，浓烟滚滚，史蒂夫像支利箭一样撕开烟雾杀了出来。

“你是冲着我打的吗？”他愤怒地质问道。

“没有，都说了子弹不长眼！”

更多的争执，吵闹，子弹，没完没了。巴基有时候会瞟到无名指上的戒指，他和史蒂夫结婚了，他求的婚，史蒂夫像个小姑娘一样蹦跳着答应。不过婚姻也没有改变多少，他仍然脾气暴躁，粗鲁，嘴巴刻薄得跟刀子一样，史蒂夫也是老样子，多管闲事，喋喋不休，又黏人又爱耍混蛋。很多时候巴基仍然在考虑他为什么不在副驾上装个弹射装置，但他也经常考虑在后车厢搞一张足够宽的折叠床。

能挤下两个人那种。

高速公路上的大屠杀暂时告一段落，哐当一声，滑板被扔了进来，史蒂夫紧随其后，“我累死了。”他气喘吁吁地说，搂过巴基，鼻腔里发出几声慵懒的哼哼。巴基顺势揉了揉他柔软的金发。

他们交换了一个吻。

“你嘴里是什么？”史蒂夫困惑地眨眨眼。

“舌环，”巴基含糊道，舌头伸出来给他看，“出门前装上的，怎么样？”

“下面也有吗？”史蒂夫兴致勃勃地挑眉。

“没有，你想要吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，没有正面回答。歇了几分钟后，他试图偷一根早饭剩的薯条塞进嘴里。啪！巴基一巴掌扇在他胳膊上。

“别碰我的薯条，鬼知道你的手刚才摸了些什么。”

“最多只是血而已啊，巴基。”

“不管，我不想吃下更多的DNA了。”

巴基边说边撇了撇嘴，似乎并不在乎他说的话含有多少性暗示。史蒂夫扑哧一笑，没等他说点什么，巴基再次扯过他的衣领，亲吻，舌环蹭得他有点痒。

“停车吧。”他在亲吻的间隙中说。

“在尸横遍野的高速公路上？”

“嗯哼。”

“是要讨论一下DNA的问题吗？”巴基故作无辜地问。

史蒂夫大笑着搂住了他。

 

END


End file.
